The Phantom Fox
by Rikudo-Rinne
Summary: What would happen if During the chunin exams when naruto was seperated from his team he stumbles upon an old cave where he finds an odd chest that contains the old equipment of Mukuro Rokudo Watch naruto go from the dead last to a legend
1. Birth Of A Phantom

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IF I DID I WOULD HAVE NARUTO BECOME THE ROKUDAMIE ALREADY!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon Talking"**

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

"Technique/Jutsu"

Chapter:1

"Where The Fuck is everyone" Yelled Naruto as he continued to walk through this never ending cave after he got separated from his team by a strange gust of wind. "And how long is this damn cave i've being walking for hours now and i still don't see any sing of an exit argh stupid mystery wind and stupid mystery cave" yelled Naruto in frustration as he kicks a rock that bounces off a wall and hit's him in the head causing him to stumble back fallen in to a hole he didn't even know was there "what thaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Naruto as he fell in to the hole.

30 Minutes Later

"Ouch my head who put that stupid hole there" said naruto as he got up from the unusually comfy floor wait what asked naruto as he looks down expecting to see the ground only to find him self standing on what appears to be grass. Taking a look around him he finds him self in what appears to be a meadow inside the cave, There were tall trees,bushes a small pond and an small piece of land in the middle of the pond. But what caught Naruto's attention was the small chest with a strange design engraved in it on the piece of land. Being the curious person Naruto was he went to check it out walking up to the pond and applying chakra to his feet(I know that he doesn't learn this until he meet Jiraya but in my story the Sandamine teaches him because he thought it was cool) he calmly walks across the pond to the island. As he got closer to the chest he started to feel a large amount of chakra around him and realized that there was a genjutsu placed around the chest putting his hand's together and gathering chakra he yells "Kai" and watches as the small island transformed in to a large dark and creepy forest surrounded in mist with dead trees that had seal's on them.

When he finally reached the newly transformed forest he carefully approaches the chest. as he reaches the chest he sees the strange design had also transformed and know looked like the kanji for Mist. "Well Thats weird" muttered naruto as he slowly reaches for the chest and watches as the kanji for mist change into a strange red eye that looks straight at him before glowing brightly and rendering naruto unconscious.

Naruto's Mindscape

Opening his eyes naruto find him self standing in a sewer "What the hell were am i know" Yells Naruto as he starts to walk thought the sewer. After what appears to be an hour of walking naruto finally finds him self in a giant room with a giant cage with a piece of paper with SEAl on it. Looking around he sees what appears to be a man standing in front of the cage with his back turned to him. walking up to the strange man naruto asks " Hey Mister can you tell me where i am". the strange man turned around and naruto was surprised what he sees " What the Sasuke what the hell are you doing here" yells naruto(I Don't know about you but i think Mukuro looks a little like Sasuke) only to have start laughing " Hey Teme what's so funny". "Sorry but you see i am not this sasuke person my name is Mukuro Rokudo and you child are my heir".

"Heir for what are you my father or something" asked naruto with narrowed eyes " because if you are I'm naruto started only to be cut of by a loud laughter **"Hahahahaha Foolish Mortal he is not your father. your father is that damn Yondamie that sealed me in this cursed cage" spoke Kyubi.** Turning around naruto looks at the cage in shock but for the wrong reason " Kyubi when did you get there " spoke naruto to this both Mukuro and Kyubi sweat dropped until Mukuro spoke up "Never mind that we have more important things to attend to" spoke mukuro with a smile on his face "You said im your heir right"asked naruto "Hai" answered mukuro "What exactly am i your heir for" naruto asked "You naruto are going to the world's next best illusionist" answered Mukuro "Best illusionist but i suck at genjutsu" answered naruto "Don't worry about that because when im going to merge my reaming soul with yours that way you will have all my knowledge and abilities any question" asked mukuro "yea why me " asked naruto " I have my reasons" " Will this Hurt " asked naruto only to receive a creepy smile from Mukuro before he started to turn to mist and and enter his body before the pain started started naruto turned to the kyubi only to see it grinning as the pain started knocking him unconscious he could of swore he heard the kyubi laughing.

**I KNOW THE STORY IS HORT BUT ITS 2:00 AM RIGHT KNOW I WANT TO SLEEP **

**THE REASON NARUTO DIDN'T FREAK OUT WHEN KYUBI TOLD HIM WHO HIS FATHER WAS BECAUSE HE ASWAYS HINTED THAT THEY WERE REALTED I MEAN COME ON THEY HAVE THE SAME BLOND SPIKY HAIR AN BLUE EYES. THE STORY WILL BE BETER NEXT CHAPTER PROMISE ^^**

**NEED IDEA FOR NAME OD MUKURO'S EYE BECAUSE IT WILL BE A BLOODLINE IN MY STORY **

**PARING NARUTO X KURENAI (GENJUTSU LOVE)**

**SHOULD I PUT THE REAT OF THE VONGOLA FAMILY IN IT AND SHOULD I ADD THERE BOX WEPONS YES/NO **


	2. New Naruto

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon/Summon Talking**"

'**_Demon/Summon Thinking_**'

"Technique/Jutsu"

**YO IM BACK AND SORRY IM LATE YOU SEE WHEN I WAS WALKING TO MY ROOM TO UPDATE MY STORYS A STRAY BLACK CAT CROSSED MY PATH SO I HAD TO RUN TO MY GARAGE TO GET MY SHOTGUN BUT WHEN I GOT THERE I REMEMBERED THAT I LENT IT TO MY COUSIN THAT LIVED IN CALIFORNIA SO I HAD TO GO BY A PLANE TICKET TO GO GET IT BUT WHEN I REACHED THE AIRPORT I REALIZED THAT I HAD NO MONEY SO I HAD TO FIND A JOB BUT I HAD NO LUCK SO I HAD TO WALK ALL THE WAY THERE WERE I REMEMBERED THAT MY COUSIN DIED 2 YEARS AGO SO I HAD TO GO GRAVE ROBBING ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT HE GAVE IT BACK TO ME AND THAT IT WAS IN MY ROOM SO I HAD TO WALK ALL THE WAY BACK TO NEW YORK GET MY SHOTGUN ONLY TO REALIZE THAT I HAD NO AMMO SO I JUST BEAT IT WITH THE GUN THEN I REALIZED THAT IT WAS MY CAT SO I HAD TO BURY IT AND THATS WHY IM LATE ^.^ **

_Last Chapter:_

_Opening his eyes naruto find him self standing in a sewer "What the hell were am i know" Yells Naruto as he starts to walk thought the sewer. After what appears to be an hour of walking naruto finally finds him self in a giant room with a giant cage with a piece of paper with SEAl on it. Looking around he sees what appears to be a man standing in front of the cage with his back turned to him. walking up to the strange man naruto asks " Hey Mister can you tell me where i am". the strange man turned around and naruto was surprised what he sees " What the Sasuke what the hell are you doing here" yells naruto(I Don't know about you but i think Mukuro looks a little like Sasuke) only to have start laughing " Hey Teme what's so funny". "Sorry but you see i am not this sasuke person my name is Mukuro Rokudo and you child are my heir"._

_"Heir for what are you my father or something" asked naruto with narrowed eyes " because if you are I'm naruto started only to be cut of by a loud laughter **"Hahahahaha Foolish Mortal he is not your father. your father is that damn Yondamie that sealed me in this cursed cage" spoke Kyubi.** Turning around naruto looks at the cage in shock but for the wrong reason " Kyubi when did you get there " spoke naruto to this both Mukuro and Kyubi sweat dropped until Mukuro spoke up "Never mind that we have more important things to attend to" spoke mukuro with a smile on his face "You said im your heir right"asked naruto "Hai" answered mukuro "What exactly am i your heir for" naruto asked "You naruto are going to the world's next best illusionist" answered Mukuro "Best illusionist but i suck at genjutsu" answered naruto "Don't worry about that because when im going to merge my reaming soul with yours that way you will have all my knowledge and abilities any question" asked mukuro "yea why me " asked naruto " I have my reasons" " Will this Hurt " asked naruto only to receive a creepy smile from Mukuro before he started to turn to mist and and enter his body before the pain started started naruto turned to the kyubi only to see it grinning as the pain started knocking him unconscious he could of swore he heard the kyubi laughing._

Chapter 2 : The New Naruto

Team 7 was Cursing whatever God that thought it was fun to make them suffer (Turns to Camera and Eye Smiles) . First they lost Naruto then they get attacked by the Legendary Fucking Snake Sanin Orochimaru and in that battle he ended up giving Sasuke some weird Hickey that nocked him unconscious then they were attacked by a team from sound that would of killed them if Rock Lee and Team 10 not intervened but things suddenly got bad when Sasuke woke-up with strange flame-like marks on his face and then started brutally attack the sound team only to get stopped by Sakura and after all of this they tried searching for Naruto but couldn't find him anywhere so they decided to head to the tower where on the way they meet Kabuto who helped them Get the scroll that they needed (Forgot which one) and arrived to the tower where they parted ways with Kabuto and meet Iruka-Sensei who told them about the true what the whole Purpose of the scroll was then went on to ask fore naruto then being told that they couldn't find him and what happened in the Forest he then went on to bring them to there rooms until the second part of the exams were over. Now we Find them Standing with the rest of the rookies who passed with include the Rookie 9 and team Guy the Sand Team and the Same team from sound who Attacked them and Kabuto's team except (Kabuto who Forfeited) Waiting for the Final Fight with was with in the Preliminary of the Exams ( _In this story sasuke doesn't go first Kiba does im skipping all the fights there the same except Kiba and Shikamaru they fight each other but the outcome is the same_). When the board started to rotate names agin name the of the next fighters which they thought made no sense since there was only one fighter left, they were shocked at what it said.

**Uzuamaki Naruto V.S Kin Tsuchi**

Snapping out of his shock Kakashi Voiced his thought " Excuse Hokage-Sama But how can Naruto participate in this match if he is not even" here every one was wondering the same thing.

Looking At kakashi The Sandaime answered " i Would Like to Know as well Kakashi Because i Did not put his name in the Line up". Looking over to Hayate who was looking confused he was about to ask about the line up but was interrupted by a Ominous laughter followed by a Indigo Colored Mist that seemed to carry a very dangerous feeling that started spreading over the entire arena. Looking around and getting into a lose fighting as all the others in the room did as well, the Sandaime Asked" Who are show your self" only for the mist to start swirling in the center of the Arena floor and started to make out what appeared to be a Human figure. " Now Now is that any way to treat me after i came al the way here for my match Old man" Stated the Voice with was now pinpointed as the figure that the mist was forming. Narrowing his eyes at the Figure the sandaime asked " Who are you and what do you mean Your Match" before he could get an answer the mist started too swirl around the figure like a tornado and as soon as it appeared it stopped revealing a Male that was around Sasuke's Height.

The Male had Slightly pail yet Tanned skin, a dark Golden hair with Dark blue streaks running through it that was Shaped in a so-called pineapple style that fell just below his ears and had two strands that fell over his eyes, His left eye is Sky blue with the pupil slitted and his right eye is Crimson red with the Kanji for six(六) in it. In his left ears was an rectangle shaped earring that has four Kunai shaped Object hanging off of it with a Indigo orb in the middle. He is weraing a black jacket, white T-shirt, a black necktie and black trousers with Back Combat boots,Black Gloves and a white belt with the leaf Hitai-ate as the Buckle. His face held No traces of baby fat on it. his canines were poking out of his upper lips because of the playful smile he had on his face that made every Girl Plus sasuke (_*CoughGAYCough*_) Blushing.

On his Right hand were three strange rings. the one on his index finger looked like it was an Eyeball with a red Pupil that seemed to keep it gaze on the whole room it, It appears to be sealed in a red cushion like material that was surrounded by a Golden/greenish colored band in a cross shape, with markings of the same color running along the the bottom of the band. The Ring on his Middle Finger was a large Indigo Diamond shape stone with what appears to be a picture of a mist cloud and some add symbol on it,attached to a black band with silver marking on it. The last ring on hid ring finger Appeared to be a Silver Vine covered orb shaped Ring. the orb in the center is also Indigo shaped Color. While on his left and is a Silver ring in the shape of an Owl.

In his hand is what appeared to Black and Silver Trident . The trident it self has a very unique appearance being the shaft being all Black with silver tribal designs along the top of it. The Silver Bladed part of the Weapon is unlike any regular Trident instead of having three Blades on top this one has Five, The original three on the top and two underneath the ones on the left/right, And holding the Four side blades together to the center one is a Bunch of leaf like patterned metal.

On his Belt is two Indigo boxes Along with and Orange one with a fire shape design on it (Made this one Up). But what really caught the Sandaime's Attention was the Six Whisker like marks on his face. He was pulled of of his thoughts when the The person began to speak in a Playfully Smooth yet Dangerous Voice.

Looking Around the Arena then stopped on The Sandaime The Male spoke " What I mean by my match is as i said, as for my Name It's " Smiling and doing a Small gentleman's Bow He Finished "Uzumaki Naruto".

Everyone that was in the Arena was Shocked and when they heard his Name. Looking Down At Naruto the sandaime asked " N-Naruto is that really you and What happened to you" with his shock wearing off.

Smiling and waving Naruto answered " Yes Old Man it me and for what happened" chuckling here he continued " Lets just say i've found my self" Turning his head to Kin he Smiles which made her Blush ever more and said " I Think Our Match Starts Don't you think beautiful" making her Bush Even More her face was now looking like a Tomato on it ripest day.

Looking over to the Sandaime Who nods his head Hayate Said " *Cough* The Next Match is *Cough* Between Uzumaki Naruto and *Cough* Tsuchi Kin" Looking at both Combatants he brings down his had and began the match.

As soon as the match starts Kin Throws two Senbon needles which naruto just tilts his head to avoid. Looking at the Senbon from the corner of his eye he see that hey had something on them"_Bells" _Looking back at kin the thinks "_Wonder what she's up to". _Smiling at her he says " You'll Have to do better than that to beat me the old bell trick won't work on me ( If you don't know Watch the shikamaru/Kin fight for explanation)" while Thinking _" I already Know what your up to but ill just play along"_ Already seeing the String connected to the bells while dodging two more Senbon and Acting surprised when she uses the string to rattle the bell Turning around in Mock Surprise he says " What Where" and looks back at her only to meet two Senbon with hits him in the arm.

**UP ON THE BALCONY**

seeing this Kiba Says " Well That was fast, ha Even thought he changes his looks he's still a Dobe" Only to get punched on the head by sakura who says " Don't be so sure he's not beating yet

**BACK IN THE ARENA**

Looking at his arm he says " That was very impressive that would of been a fatal hit if i didn't dodge but now it my turn" while pulling the Senbon out of his arms

Smiling Kin says" Sorry that was your Turn" while using the strings to pull the bells once agin. Naruto suddenly fell on one knee and looking up at kin who stood with one hand on her hip smiling and said " You see you don't ever ask for whom the bell tolls, because it tolls for the" still smiling she goes on to explain " This bell sends off a peculiar sound Vibration that travels to the outer and inner ear then directly to the brain first comes paralysis and then you start hallucinating" Naruto flinches in pain and cover his ears only to have Kin tell him " it wonk work you can't black the sound out once its inside your head _its Useless_" as she said the last part he looks up to see twelve different Kin's.

Looking at her he says " I can't tell which one of them is the real one" Hearing this all Twelve kin speaks as on and said " _You can move you arms or legs and even if you could you wouldn't know which one of us to attack Face it your cooked Handsome" _then all the kin's pull out Three Senbon each and said "_Im ganna cook you nice and slow over a hot fire"_

Looking at her in pain Naruto says" You think its that easy Huh" instead of answering kin throw's her senbon which hit naruto in his left arm and shoulder Smiling Kin says " _That was three next time ill throw Five each time a couple more till you end up looking like a hedgehog"._

Snarling Naruto says " Stop Playing Games Why dontcha ya" Kin only answered with a "_Hmm"._

Still Snarling he says if your so tough why don't you get it over with and stop wasting my time " While holding his shoulder.

Smiling Kin says " _Im sorry so you not a fan of my sow and painful method huh, fine suit your self lets do it the quick way then "_ here she bring three more senbon out she holds them up to her face and finishes by saying " _And painful"_. as she prepared to throw them her body suddenly freezes and her clones disappear " W-What's Going On i can't Move my arm" she yells only to hear naruto Laughing.

Looking at him She see's his body Start to turn to Mist as he contained to chuckle, Looking around as the mist starts to surround the Arena she yell's " Were are you".

Chuckling he says as he appears right with not a scratch on him right behind her " Im Right Here" then suddenly the whole arena was hit with a strong Blizzard .

**ON THE BALCONY**

Shielding their face's every one look around trying to fin wear the wind is coming from but having no luck.

Hinata let out an **Eep**

"Its a Blizzard" Yelled Kiba

"It's Cold" Yelled Ino

"Were Ganna Freeze to Death" Yelled Sakura

" What the hell is this where is it coming from" Yelled Sasuke as he tried using his Sharingan only to wince in pain.

Looking at Naruto Kakashi answered " I don't Know But i think it's Naruto's doing".

Looking to the arena What they saw shocked them .

**WITH THE SANDAIME**

With shock on his face he thought " _What is this power is this your doing naruto" _

_**BACK IN THE ARENA**  
_

Wondering why she couldn't move she looked only to be shocked at what she say her whole lower body along with most of her hand were frozen in solid ice. Looking up at Naruto with shock on her face she asked " H-How" Instead at answering her he simple just turns his back and starts walking away with a smile on his face.

As soon as he said that the ice that was once around her over body began to climb looking at him with fear in her face she begins to scream " No No Help Someone Help me" but before any one could move a muscle she was competely frozen the last thing she saw and heard was Naruto Turning his head so that only his right side of his face With his right eye instead of holding the Kanji for Six Know Held the kanji for One(-). and Smiles allowing her to see his long Canine, He says " Bye-Bye", as soon as he said those words she was Completely frozen. And with a Snap of his finger The Blizzard Stops and The Ice that was holding kin Shatters Killing her. Chuckling he looked at Hayate as his Right shifted back to Six and ignoring the shocked look he say's " I Believe That it's My Win".

**ON THE BALCONY**

On the Balcony No one made a sound they were to shocked at what they just witnessed. Guy being the first one to find his voice asked the question that was on every's one mind " What Just Happened"

**WITH THE SANDAIME**

Looking at naruto with Shock he thought"_Naruto just what happened to you"_

___**BACK IN THE ARENA**_

Getting over his Shock Hayate announces naruto as the Winner. Instead of walking up the stairs Naruto turns to the Third with That same playful smile on his face and asks " Well Old man what's is that all Cause im sure my match was the last so can i just go or is there something else"

Snapping out of his Shock the third goes on to congratulate the every one who made it to the finals and asked every one to draw a number for the match up for the finals ( There going to be the same)

after demising all the Genin except Naruto he along with every Jonin except the Sand and sound and Kakashi Shunshined to his office.

**Hokage's Office **

After settling down in his office he turns to Naruto with a very serious look on his face to Naruto's still Smiling face and asks " What happened to you and what did you do in the Preliminary".

Looking at him Naruto answered " Kyuubi Did It" Because it was better that no one knew about Mukuro Rokudo or his Items.

Shocked looks were on every one faces " Kyuubi" Yelled Asuma While getting a little ticked off at his Blunt staring.

"Yep" answered Naruto who was now staring intently at Kurenai who was Blushing under his gaze.

Snapping out of his shock The Third asked " What did it do " Naruto who was STILL looking at Kurenai answered " He Simply Gave me a Bloodline"

Now Everyone was now once agin shocked. Still shocked Anko who took notice that he was STILL looking at Kurenai Asked " A Bloodline What does it do and what type is it" while smiling as she took notice of Kurenai's bright red face.

Turning away from Kurenai to Look back at Anko He taps His Right eye and say's " It's a Doujutsu as for what it does " Instead of answering the whole room Suddenly changed from the Hokage's Office to a Forest of Sakura Tree's with the wind blowing some on the petal off the trees and the sun beaming down on them.

Looking Around Everyone immediately Put their hands in the tiger seal and tried to dispel the Genjutsu But to their Surprise nothing happened they looked at Naruto who was now sitting on one of the Sakura trees and smiling down at them and waving. With Shock Clearly on her face Kurenai Asked the question that was on everyone's mind " H-How Did you do that "

Smiling at her Naruto answered " It Simple it as you all probably guess this is a Genjutsu " Stopping as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Kurenai and smiling very Seductively at her with made her Blush a bright red he finishes" But Unlike any other Genjutsu this one is completely real as of any others i do because it one of Six Abilities my Doujutsu Gives me " shocking every one even more.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage who is Known as the Professor and God of Shinobi to many shinobi in the world was shocked at what he just heard but because years of experience managed to pul him self together to ask a question that was most likely on everyones Mind " You said One of six what are the other Five" Looking up at the Third he answered " That" making every one lean in closer to him only to fall down anime stye when he Finishes his sentence" Is a Secret" with a snap of his fingers the room was back to normal.

Sitting up and rubbing his temples and dismissing every Ninja Except naruto who Kissed Kurenai's hand before she left he asked " before you leave Naruto i have to ask What is the name of your Doujutsu because i have to tell The Council of this"

Looking at the Third he answered " According to Kyuubi its Called Rokudō-rinne or the Six Paths of Reincarnation/Six Paths of Rebirth "

Raising an eyebrow at the Name ( With reminded him of the rinnegan the sage of the six path was said to have) he was about to ask him if they were related but almost like he read his mind naruto answered " Yes they are You could sy that the rinnegan and my Rokudō-rinne and brother Doujutsu and before you ask im not shore how yet because Kyuubi has yet to tell me".

Nodding his head he dismissed Naruto and took out a bottle of Saki and took a swing Before telling his secretary to gather the Council and with one last look at the picture of the Yondaime he walks towards the council meeting room with the only thought on his mind was " _Im too Old For this Shit_".

**THERE YOU GO I UPDATED ON NOT SURE WHEN I WILL DO THE REST CUZ I GOT WORK NOW SO UNTIL NEXT TIME. ^^**


End file.
